


The Mistreatment of both Max and a Wedding Dress

by baebel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Degradation, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, PWP, Threesome, YouTubers - Freeform, cancer crew - Freeform, everyone wants max, love traingle (kinda?), unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: After the shooting of 'human cake', Max and Joji are both buzzing with energy and hungry for the next thing they can completely ruin. That thing happens to be Max in his horrible wedding gown.





	

Quickly after Joji announced that filming was finished, the few people who'd helped out with the video began to trickle away. Chad was out of there like a flash and Max's buddies scurried home not long after, which meant the three most responsible troublemakers would be left to clean up their mess. Joji, after cleaning up what he could in the kitchen, went back outside to check on how Max was doing. He leant against the brick of the house and began watching Max as he scrubbed desperately at one of the tables used for the video. It was an odd picture, really: Max in a wedding dress, doing out of the box domestic chores. 

Ian came out to watch too apparently, peeling his sick-stained shirt over his head and chucking it on the floor, just another thing for poor Max to pick up. "I don't think I've ever seen him so concentrated." Ian said to Joji, leaning over. He got a shake of the head in return, a smile to go with it. "I think it's rather adorable." Of course he did, it was Max. Out of the three of them, he was easily the most attractive. Especially when wearing dresses as seemed to be a new habit of his. 

"He looks like a fucking house wife." Joji responded, his gaze now completely fixed on Max. An idea formed itself in his head and almost immediately he wanted to put it into action. "We should get him to make us lunch." Ian looked at him, disgusted and Joji managed to tear his eyes away from Max for a moment. "What?" 

Ian rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Was the human cake not enough for you? This shit-" he gestured in the general direction of the yard which was saturated with crumbs and upchuck, "-not enough for you?" He did. Have to admit, though. Max cooking for him was something he'd like to experience, even if it was after he'd vomited up half of his insides. 

Joji didn't need to think before he shook his head. "Nope." Once Joji was set on something he was stubborn so Ian decided to let him have his way this time. Besides, it wasn't a completely horrible situation for him. "Hey, princess," Joji called out to Max. "Take a break, come make us some sandwiches." 

In response, Max gave what sounded something like "Fine." And followed his friend's into the kitchen of his half-cleaned home. Whilst Ian and Joji made themselves comfortable, he slapped together some cheese sandwiches, which he served to the boys without plates. Keeping it classy, as always. Ian and Joji took the food and began to munch away, seemingly completely forgetting of the man in a dress right in front of them. 

Max decided to change that. Being someone that thrived off of attention meant he hated not being complimented for things, even if all he did was put together a few measly meals for his mates. He sat down beside Ian, putting his heeled feet up across the others legs. Ian sighed and half-heatedly attempted to shift out from beneath Max's legs, which only now seemed more persistent in staying where they were. 

"The dress suits you." Joji stated, his mouth full of cheese and bread, his eyes on Max. The way the dress curved gave him a more feminine figure than he would naturally have and thus contrasted with the hair on his legs and strong jaw. In Jojis opinion, he was the best mix of masculine and feminine. Max rolled his eyes but Joji was insistent. "No, I really mean it." He said, swallowing the chunk of food he's been chewing on. "It's been a while since I've seen you so dolled up. You like it, don't you? Putting on dresses and strutting around for us to gawk at."

He was right, of course, and everyone at the table knew so. But Max being Max couldn't give in just yet. The anticipation was always the most fun for him anyway. He swung his legs from Ian's lap and leant forward, snatching the half-eaten sandwich from Jojis hand. He bit into it. Holy hell. Joji didn't know cheese sandwiches could be so seductive until now. After Max had swallowed, he said; "I happen to know very well you love to see me 'strut around', Joji." 

It was Ian's turn to interrupt now (After he'd finished his meal of course). He gripped Max by his waist and tugged his down into himself, forcing Max to take a seat on top of him. "I personally more than love it. I don't need to tell you how pretty I think you are in white, do I? I'm almost jealous of your figure these days." He stared at Joji, daring the other to one-up him if he could. 

Joji smiled and stood, walking around the table until he came to Ian and a very flustered looking Max. "I don't need to be jealous, this is the body that I can fuck any time that I want. Isn't that right, Max?" He raised a hand and threaded it through his chocolate curls, pulling his head back in a jerky motion. This elicited a nod and a gasp from Max. "Give up Ian, I was fucking him way before you were. He may not be loyal but he knows who he belongs to." 

Ian stared down at Joji past Maxs brunette curls. He rocked his hips forward into Max's, smiling all the while. "The poor thing, riding the same dick for years... no wonder he came crawling to me. Clearly you aren't satisfying him enough if he jumps on every guy he comes across." Joji had began to make his way back to his chair. Ian had a point, but he wasn't really arguing this. He knew Max would continue to fuck both of them, even despite Jojis need to 'own' Max.

Max was the one to speak next, though his words were airy as Joji was still pulling his head back with more force than absolutely necessary. "No need to fight over me, boys. There's plenty to go around. Why don't you both take me, Hm?" He pressed his arse harder against Ian's crotch and let his gaze meet Jojis. He was playing them both like putty in his hands. 

Really, Ian wouldn't have minded. It was Joji who was possessive. But when Ian was on a mission to get his dick wet, he did everything in his power to make sure it happened. He was a horny little shit to say the least. He saw the look in Jojis eyes, the burning passion that he only dismissed. Sometimes he thought Joji might actually care more about Max then he let on. But that was, perhaps, for another time. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Ian chimed in with the same sing-song tone Max was using.

A grumble came from the other side of the table. As stubborn as Joji was, he was still awfully desperate to get his hands on Max. He sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding out the chair from beneath him as he stood. "Whatever, but I get his mouth. I wanna see Max's face when he comes. And besides, you don't care about who you're fucking as long as it's a warm body." 

"Well, can't argue with that!" Ian said, his smile big and cheesy. He stood up immediately, Max now awkwardly pushed against the table. Ian stepped back for a moment, wondering how they were going to do this. "Max, get on the table. It'll be difficult but it'll have to work." He gave the brunettes arse a smack, encouraging him to climb atop the table as was suggested. Ian lifted the back of Max's dress, getting an eye-full of the white briefs Max had on. He couldn't hold in the chuckle that bubbled in his throat. "Oh, Joji. You're missing out, man! Your lady dressed herself up for you."

Max flushed and looked away, reaching behind himself to tug down the wedding dress. He supposed he got himself too hyped up to think that Ian would just brush something like this off. He'd hear jokes about it for the next month, no doubt. "Would you shut it?" He turned to Ian, half to yell at him and half to escape the burning gaze of Joji.

"I should have seen this coming." Joji said honestly, running his fingers through Max's hair. The boy looked amazing in front of him, blushing already from Ian's comment and yet, still completely willing. He was always like this, eager to please no matter how many insults the two others threw at him. The perfect whore, really. He looked down at Max, feeling his hands get wet with the cold sweat of anticipation. It wasn't the first time he'd been fucked in one of his many costumes reserved for videos. Edward Watermelon hands was fun.

Max, in response to Jojis hard stare, leant forward and rubbed his cheek against Jojis clothed cock, feeling it harden against his skin. He smiled triumphantly. The two of them often had lazy make-out sessions before it got to this point, so it was quite a feat that minimum contact and the sight of Max alone had gained the interest of his cock at all. He let himself lean forward, gripping the zipper on Jojis jeans between his teeth and pulling it down. It was harder than he expected it to be, but he managed. 

The man above him watched as Max pressed open-mouthed kisses up the length of Jojis cock, teasing him through the thin layer of fabric that withheld the contact they both needed. Joji couldn't deny, though, how amazing Max looked. His eyes were half-closed as he gave lazy, long drags of tongue along the length of Jojis cock. Ian watched this display with a churning mixture of arousal and jealousy. He was supposed to be the one Max was lusting after, not Joji. 

He watched the two with a close gaze as he tugged Max's underwear down around his knees, spreading his cheeks immediately. The boys pretty pink hole stared back at him, daring. Jesus, Joji was lucky getting this treatment so often. Ian brushed a free thumb over Max's hole, watching him shiver in anticipation. His body relaxed against Ian's, encouraging him to take the step forward and scissor Max open like he so clearly wanted to do. Instead he released Max (earning a sigh of unhappiness) to sift through the contents of Max's kitchen. He knew very well the boy hid lube around the house for occasions like this, although lube wasn't exactly what he found

Max didn't turn to look at whatever Ian was doing, wherever he'd gone, and instead focused all of his limited attention on getting Joji riled up. He pulled Jojis cock from the sweatpants he was wearing, feeling the weight of it in his hand. This was something Max would never tire of. His quick pink tongue darted out of his mouth and swiped over the head of Jojis length, not nearly enough to bring any real pleasure. He could see his face clearly from his angle, see him looking down with hard eyes, giving airy breaths and perhaps even a groan or two every time Max did something exceptionally well. He only stuttered in his steady teasing when he felt the cool slippery fingers of Ian against his backside. 

Behind him, Ian had slicked himself l with cooking oil. It was basically the same stuff, right? He could hardly imagine anything ill coming from it. He didn't need to tease Max open as you might most people, he'd taken enough cock that the first finger slid in perfectly well, disappearing inside Max, who moaned around Jojis cock at the sensation. The brunette bucked his hips back, needing to feel more than an unmoving finger. Ian quickly obliged, sliding in a second finger next to the one previous, sliding them about in an experimental manner. "Shit..." he heard Max mumble and knew it was enough. Max had previously expressed his desire to, quote "Feel the stretch" anyway. Ian hadn't argued then and wasn't about to start now. 

The fingers keeping Max's arse busy were removed and quickly replaced with the swollen head of Ian's erection. Max looked up at Joji with pleading eyes, as if he was the one responsible for Ian's lack of speed. The expression on Max's face only made Joji push forward, pressing his cock down Max's throat, throwing the idea of slow teasing out the window. Max took the hint and began to bob his head in earnest, stopping only when Ian finally seated himself. Max felt his legs beg to give way, but obviously that wouldn't have worked. Though it may have been a surprise to everyone in the room, he'd never been taken like this, with one guy on either end. This wasn't how he imagined it, but it was clear he was enjoying it nonetheless. 

Perhaps the only thing Joji disliked about Max sucking his cock was that his moans, and god was there a lot of them, were stifled by his cock. Occasionally, Max would still manage to groan out, his lips hopelessly slack and willing around Joji. Ian was getting into the rhythm of things now, steadily thrusting his cock in and out of Max, gripping onto the wedding dress for support he didn't need. The dress wasn't expensive, it had been picked up from some budget prom place, but the dirtiness of it all was still very much present. 

Joji could see it, Max on his knees in front of him before his wedding ceremony. He blushed and shoved his cock down Max's throat, trying to rid himself of the idea. What Max was wearing certainly didn't help, and because of his sudden outburst Ian and himself were now out of time. "Open up your throat for me..." he growled between gritted teeth. It wasn't forced but it certainly sounded that way. He always got like this when he fucked Max. Possessive, almost angry. "You like this, don't you? Absolutely love it."

Max would have nodded his head if he were able to. He spread his legs with the words, as if that would somehow allow Ian to fuck him deeper. Even though he had all the attention he could ask for, he still clearly could do with more. Ian smirked. "Look at you, begging for it." His cock felt hot inside of Max, wanting so badly to feel the pressure of his arse whenever Ian paused hesitated or paused for a breath. Him and Max were both two of the greediest people Joji had ever met, they worked well together. 

The brunette getting nailed on the table was a lovely sight, none of them could deny it. His hair started bouncing at one point like some try-hard whore. When it got all too much for him, being plugged up from both ends, he took his mouth off of Jojis cock and whined, pressing his face into his lovers groin and letting his above-average length rest on his face. Not wanting to disappoint the other or encourage disinterest, he began mouthing at the base of Jojis length like a fucked-stupid goldfish. "You're both... too much." He breathed. Joji opened his mouth to say something, to confirm it was all part of the game before his cock was swallowed get again. He hissed instead. 

Ian slowed his pace. He felt the coil of an orgasm inside himself and knew that he wouldn't last long at the pace he was going. He tugged the wedding dress up again (it had fallen down a bit during) and used two of his thumbs to spread Max's arse open with his cock still firmly lodged inside him. His entrance was red, glistening with the improv lube they'd used. He made a mental note to give this boy a thorough tongue-fucking somewhere in the near future. "Impressive!" He said as though praising a child for their school grades. "Joji taught you well, I bet. This isn't the first time you've fucked after a video either, is it? You think I didn't notice the cum-stain on the princess peach dress." 

Joji groaned and, in turn with his frustration, shoved his cock particularly forcefully past Max's lips before he could stop himself. He glared at Ian from across the table. "You're one to talk! Don't think I've forgotten about the time I caught you with a vibe up your arse on set." The two of them were going at it, swapping insults back and forth while Max, both figuratively and literally in the middle of all of this, was completely bathing in it. 

Neither man was holding back now and he felt it. It wasn't consistent, either, it was messy, incredibly so. He was too weak to reach down and jerk himself off without falling forward, so he pulled off of Jojis cock and turned back to Ian with pleasing eyes. "Please, please... I need..." that's all that he said but the messege got across quickly. Ian smiled and reached under the dress, stroking down Max's stomach before finally coming into contact with his dribbling cock. Max whimpered at the touch and raised his head again, back to Joji, who was now stroking his own cock in time with Ian's messy thrusts. 

"Head back." He ordered, gripping Max's hair tightly. He looked down into his eyes although they were dazed, wanting desperately to drill himself into Max's memory for the hundredth time. He felt it. It was hot and made him shiver, and he couldn't decide if he wanted it to end of not. But of course, if did anyway. He couldn't resist Max, never could. He jacked himself off through his orgasm, letting the thick ribbons of cum land across Max's face. The bitch below him smiled -actually smiled- before being taken by an orgasm of his own. His eyes clenched shut, his lower half shaking beyond what he could control. 

Seconds later, Ian followed suit, spilling his cum into Max without a thought. He held himself there, his cock pulsing out seamen inside the man below him, who was by now well and truely spent. He huffed a breath and pulled his cock out, watching the cum gather at the edge of Max's hole. "What a pretty boy." He commented as though it were the most normal thing in the world. Had it not been for his lack of breath, he could have easily been talking about a car or a horse.

Max didn't respond, and instead looked up at Joji and smiled, tilting his head in the universal way that meant he wanted to be kissed. Of course, his wish was filled. Ian watched the two fondly as he tucked himself back into his pants. He loved being a third part to their relationship but really, that's all he was. He managed to slip away without them noticing, or at least saying anything.  
They'd have to clean the dress, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic on this acc! Finally getting back into the swing of things. Critiques and/or requests are much encouraged!


End file.
